


【授权翻译】Rebirth

by Delusionsnake



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delusionsnake/pseuds/Delusionsnake
Summary: Zero和鲁路修几乎是一体两面的存在。当鲁路修摆脱查尔斯皇帝的洗脑之后，他在想什么?
Relationships: Lelouch vi Britannia/Kururugi Suzaku
Kudos: 11





	【授权翻译】Rebirth

cp:Zero/鲁路修，朱雀/鲁路修，含自攻自受要素

简介:Zero和鲁路修几乎是一体两面的存在。当鲁路修摆脱查尔斯皇帝的洗脑之后，他在想什么?他如何看待朱雀、Zero与自己三人（?）之间的关系?Zero是他分裂出来的人格吗?只能在心灵层次进行交流，精神幻想出现的性爱，是否等同于手淫？

警告:因为时间设定于R2初期针锋相对的状态，所以立场较为偏向鲁路修。

原作者:Eline (Sans_Souci)

翻译:Delusionsnake

原文网址:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/934612

授权:

鲁路修关上身后的门，他真的因为疲倦而感到精神萎靡。为了挽回他所错过的体育课，他在补课的时候必须进行剧烈运动，该堂课程的设计宗旨是为了折磨学生。自从他重拾记忆以后，鲁路修必须增加额外课程，从不列颠尼亚军队的魔掌之中逃脱，会对普通人造成超量的负荷,何况是某位体育连续被当三年，体力连普通人都不如的家伙。疲劳地恳请教师放过他以后，他返回房间进行休息。仿佛鲁路修·兰佩洛基该有的典型行为，罗洛·兰佩洛基并未察觉事有蹊跷。

至少鲁路修还能私下独处。他远离那位男孩，罗洛并非自己的兄弟，而是上层安插于他身边的间谍，负责监视他的一举一动，防止他重新恢复记忆。

但是现在他以Zero的身份归来。

Zero不只是一套衣服与面具。比起鲁路修虚弱疼痛的凡人之躯，Zero更加强大，而且永垂不朽。

「那个男人无法将我从你身上剥离，」Zero从阴影之处走出来。「我只是隐藏起来……暂时潜伏于你的意识深处。」

是的，那个男人。他的父亲。查尔斯·D·不列颠尼亚之所以能够获胜，是因为他采用不择手段的花招，仿佛像是将王牌藏在袖子里（注1）。那人拥有Geass的力量……与他势均力敌。不只和他的立足点平等，甚至隐隐还有超过他的迹象，毕竟那人使自己的意志凌驾于鲁路修的记忆之上，并将Zero封锁起来。

魔女使他重获自由。当他再次成为Zero之际（注2），一切陌生得令人恐惧，同时也熟悉得令他感到欣慰。鲁路修从未想过，更确切的说，初次担任Zero的那一年，他曾经考虑为了推展自己的目标，他必须彻底融入他所创造的角色。

他的认知失调应当归咎于一年来的错误记忆，虚构生活的景象再度袭击他的大脑。难道他父亲的Geass试图重新掌控他的记忆？

「别再来了，」Zero提出声明，鲁路修从对方自负的语调获得慰藉。

Zero阴森地朝著他的方向逼近，对方的身长比鲁路修更高。然而实际上只是因为西装底下增添了鞋垫。鲁路修之所以如此设计的目的，是为了让穿戴者的身材看起来更加魁梧。

当Zero往前迈进的时候，他的姿态极其优雅，动作充满威胁。Zero不会陷入尴尬的境地，像是追逐逃跑的猫咪，或是被狂热的学生人潮阻碍行动。不，Zero凌驾于琐碎而不重要的事情之上。

Zero不只是一个象征。也是他的作品。受到他过去的驱使，并且于现在获得形体。他所创造的弗兰肯斯坦式的怪物，拥有自己的生命。（注3）

「你必须重启计划，」Zero的嗓音比鲁路修·兰佩洛基更加低沉。被面具的音响效果增强。「你不能虚掷光阴。」

是的，他说得没错。他需要使化为灰烬的叛乱浴火重生，还有修正先前的错谬。像是把信任放在错误的人身上……

「而且，拜托你如果没事的话，别动不动就哭哭啼啼的，活像女孩没有得到她所思慕的心上人。」Zero说道。「你表现得仿佛被他抛弃一样……」

朱雀……

「啊，你依然对昔日挚友怀抱……这种感情。」Zero来到他身旁，入侵他的空间。那是一种心理操纵的手段，鲁路修对此如数家珍……对于特定人而言，入侵私人空间会使他们变得易于操纵，连鲁路修也包含在内。在他的语调之中也有类似的优越感吗？「有朝一日，你必须接受这个现实，他对你们俩的友情无法回报相同的信任。尽管你是经验老练的谋士，最终，他采取实用主义的方式解决问题，而你自己犹如在做白日梦一般不切实际。」

朱雀……将他出卖给皇帝，也就是他的父亲。而在那之前……他恳请对方帮助自己寻找娜娜莉，愚蠢地相信朱雀能够理解搜索她的踪迹是何等重要。

可是朱雀宁可加官进爵，也不愿意选择他们的友情。挫折的悲苦还在隐隐作痛。失去娜娜莉，甚至连她的记忆也不复存在，犹如在渗出血水的伤口洒盐。

「没错，娜娜莉至关重要。使娜娜莉回到你身边是当务之急。」Zero阐述著。「而且为了达成目标，你需要我从旁协助。」

他可以从空白光滑的面具看见自己脸庞的倒影。这不公平，他无法洞察另一个人的表情。甚至连一点脸部肌肉的抽搐，或是下巴的运动也无法分析。但是他为了特殊目的而向面具寻求协助，难道不是吗？

电光石火之间，鲁路修只能想起，倘若缺乏面具的阻隔，他或许可以在自己脸上感受到Zero的吐息。

「别担心，我们将会夺回娜娜莉，」Zero伸手抚摸他的面颊。「我们会把杀害母亲的凶手追查得水落石出，他们会后悔曾经加诸于你身上的伤害，甚至为那一天噩梦缠身。」

Zero选择运用他的魅力，他的声音具有催眠一般的效用，除此以外，也能令人感到安心宽慰。鲁路修倚靠著舒适的触感，他需要透过Zero攫取他所需要的自信和力量。

是的，他只需要娜娜莉、复仇和Zero。

Zero触碰变得更加急切，把他轻柔地推到床上。从棉质运动衫传来对方修长优雅的手指触感，感觉很不可思议……令人兴奋。

「我们需要……夺回黑色骑士团，使成员齐聚一堂，」鲁路修说话的时候，他被滑到胸前的手分心。

「正确无误……你需要权力基础。」

手部往下挪移。「你需要寻找娜娜莉……或许朱雀知晓她的藏身之处。」鲁路修停顿犹疑。

「朱雀……他现在会对你构成妨碍。」Zero把他压回床垫。「如果他挡住你的道路，你必须排除他……」

「可是……」

「他对我恨之入骨。」

那是真的。朱雀想要剥除Zero成分的鲁路修。他矢口否认加入他的行列，就算Zero将他从纯血主义者手中救了出来，从那一天起，朱雀或许从潜意识之中得知自己的身份。

「忘恩负义的卑鄙之徒，」Zero咬牙切齿地说道。「他宁可选择让你变得孱弱……当你缺少我的时候，也会跟著失去力量。」

鲁路修一旦没有Zero,他的聪明才智将会丧失奸诈狡猾的成份。他的决心不足以让他当机立断，也无法冷酷果决地执行策略。他也不再是杀害同父异母妹妹的凶手，而是一位朋友。

尤菲米亚。尤菲。

那个裂痕永远无法弭平，他们之间存在著无法跨越的鸿沟。

「你必须做出抉择，」Zero喃喃自语著，将手滑进他的运动衫。「抛弃你的朋友，抑或永远不会让你失望的某人，你只能二择一……」

「但是，我需要……我需要……」鲁路修险些动摇了，他支支吾吾地说道，并且使劲吞咽一口唾沫。「我需要你。」

Zero是他不可或缺的一部分，赋予他不计代价、牺牲一切也要继续前进的能耐。

「是的，没错。」Zero貌似被取悦了，每逢Zero感到心满意足之际，人们希望自己无愧于Zero的期待。这是他非凡的个人魅力之一。亦为人们愿意跟随他赴汤蹈火的理由。

手继续往下游移，探入短裤的松紧带下，Zero解下面具对他微笑。庆幸他做出正确的抉择。他的奖励没过多久便来临了。他俯身弯腰亲吻Zero,甚至品尝Zero的舌尖。

Zero品尝起来的味道仿佛权力一般。而权力本身即为烈性春药。

「你不会为此感到懊悔。」

Zero每一次吐息都能闻到专属于他的特殊气味。当他失去衣服的遮蔽时，他的每一束神经都在回应Zero的抚触。他的身体在非人的目光面前展示，当Zero缓慢而磨人地索取他的身体时，鲁路修只能发出低泣般的呜咽。

但是每当Zero舔咬他裸露的胴体时，他都能感受到愉悦。当他的下身被温热盛情的口腔吞没时，鲁路修思索著自己或许会呐喊出声。

Zero没有停顿于彼处。当Zero不再照料他的时候，鲁路修吞咽失望的闷哼。片刻之后，当他探测到湿润舌头的尖端在逗弄入口的环状肌，鲁路修不禁掀起眼帘。

「那是……那是……我……」鲁路修期期艾艾地说道，舌头在他身上引起的剧烈震颤。「不，你别那样……停下来!」

对方诡诈地从他的腿跟抬起头，不协调的眼眸瞥了鲁路修一眼，「你真的想要我停止吗?老实说?」

当Zero将一根手指探入他的臀缝，鲁路修发出不间断的震颤，「……不。」

「很好。」

鲁路修在那之后并未明白发生了什么，因为他的脑袋忽然撞到枕头上，当Zero再度应用他的舌头，这次舌尖更加深入的时候，鲁路修弓起背脊，试图离开床铺。

他不得不咬住枕头的一角，来抑制自己的哭声。倘若他呼喊一些陈腔滥调的东西，Zero可能会恼羞成怒，甚至可能再度停下动作。而鲁路修不想让一切偃旗息鼓。

他身上组织的纤维因为自身的需求和渴望而颤栗。他预料自己可能会晕厥过去，Zero的举动嘎然而止，对方精准掌控时间，来到他的双腿之间。那就是Zero……醉心于安排时间。（注）

此时他的身体承受更多的痛苦，然而鲁路修被人残酷地监禁于床褥之时，他并未因此多发牢骚，只是……只是精神麻痺，愉悦感屡次侵犯他的身体……

他渴望如此。他所向往的全部。鲁路修弯下腰肢如公羊般跃起，主动迎合Zero贯穿他的臀部。他的下腹硬如磐石，他的身体准备好引爆了，但是Zero拔出下体，挫败他使自己性欲亢奋的每一分尝试。鲁路修料想自己可能会发疯，Zero在他即将攀至高峰的时候，抽插速度渐趋缓慢。

鲁路修咬紧牙关，鲁路修汗水淋漓的掌心绞紧亚麻布编织的床单，Zero再度屈尊俯身赐予他亲吻。从下巴延伸至脖颈，由锁骨蔓延至胸前，再次开始标记他。

「你是我的，」Zero低声耳语，用他戴上手套的掌心握住对方的阴茎，如同抽水泵一般上下施力一次、两次……

他毕生的高潮从未如此猛烈。永远比不过在Zero手中释放的感觉。

Zero再度把他压在身下贯穿他，直到Zero也浑身颤栗地达到高潮，完全沉浸于鲁路修的肉体的余韵当中。他之前从未这般亲近过任何人……

贴近如斯……犹如他们灵肉交融，合而为一。

接著他欢迎Zero的归来，返回他的皮肤以下，瘦骨嶙峋的骨架对Zero来说相当合身，仿佛将同一盒拼图的散落元件互相连接一样。

「是的……」Zero凯旋归来，他勇猛向前，与鲁路修的肉体精神互相融合，沉入鲁路修内心深处，仿佛以滚烫的餐刀切开奶油。

顷刻之间，鲁路修感觉皮肤内层仿佛有什么东西要翻出来了。他的观念发生最令人迷惑的转变，然后……

他们两个再度变得完整，这感觉让人不可名状，很难用言辞加以形容……

仿佛他们从未分开。他无法想像与Zero分别。再也不会了。

再也不会了。Zero……他……他们异口同声地说道。我们……我不会再次被割裂。

他终究成为了自己。

敲门声响起片刻，Zero抬头仰视门的方向。

「哥哥?该吃晚餐了，」罗洛在走廊说道。

他现在能够看清楚Geass破坏了什么……那个令人生厌的存在，既不是娜娜莉，也不会是他的兄弟。然而，Zero足以找到罗洛的用途……这名男孩可以受到操纵。

「进来，罗洛，我只是需要改变，」他召回罗洛，在他的声音里注入对待娜娜莉才会有的温暖爱意。「你为什么不先开始吃蔬菜？不用管我，你可以先用餐没关系。我上次告诉过你……我知道你能做到最好。只是使用餐刀的时候必须小心。」

* * * * * * * * * * * *

（注1）hidden ace up his sleeve=把王牌藏进袖子里，等于玩牌的时候作弊，也就是耍些不择手段或是不入流的花招。

（注2）step into one’s shoes=接替某人

（注3）Frankenstein=弗兰肯斯坦，有时翻译成科学怪人,原意为科学怪人创造者的姓氏，时常用来引申为作法自毙的意思，或是被自己的创造物毁掉的人，套用到Zero在R2末期杀了鲁路修的情节，其实这个比喻非常贴切。

（注4）be all about something，俚语，表示对……如痴如醉，对……全心全意

……

杂谈:

以下是我的想法，原作者没有撰写这些内容。

  
这篇文章和Surrender to Nothing互相对照起来很有趣，虽然作者是不同的人，却一样使用把Zero拟人化的题材，在类似的情况下，Zero成为鲁路修面对残酷现实的救赎，也是他主要的精神支柱，两者能够相安无事，互利共生，然而Zero对朱雀而言却是一场灾难，Zero把他一点一滴蚕食鲸吞，使他变成空洞的符号，甚至异化成为非人类，并使朱雀万劫不复。

  
所以R2的朱雀禁止鲁路修找回Zero的人格，本质上是朱雀阻止某人偷情的故事……?

  
※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

  
脑补一些不太正经的片段:

  
时间设定在无印早期

  
鲁路修:「明明Zero也有很多优点，你为何如此讨厌他。」

  
朱雀:「只是铲除情敌而已。」

  
鲁路修:不列颠尼亚人问号。（cos那张很有名的黑人问号）

  
朱雀:（最近鲁路修总是给我一种Zero的既视感，不，我怎么可以怀疑朋友呢？而且鲁路修为了保护娜娜莉一向采取明哲保身的态度?他不会是Zero。)

  
朱雀:「对了，鲁路修，你最近反复提起Zero,该不会是爱上他了吧？」

  
鲁路修:「这怎么可能?」

  
然后感觉对方含糊其词的朱雀下定决心铲除情敌，因此开始积极投入猎捕Zero的行动。使鲁路修的日子很不好过。

  
然后朱雀后来发现自己的情敌和爱慕对象其实是同一个人。感觉三观碎裂一地。

  
※※※※※※※※※※※※

  
奇怪的发散

  
如果严肃一点:

鲁路修不厌其烦地讲述Zero的好处，想要劝告朱雀改变阵营，奈何完全无效，朱雀每次都会说那些安分守己的居民只想过普通的生活，要倾听他们的意见，不要妄图发动战争。鲁路修总是很生气的反驳他，「朱雀希望守护的价值是日本和不列颠尼亚互存共荣，可是国家就像容器，你想要守护的价值是放在容器之中的液体，如果容器摔坏了，里面的液体也会流到地面，当中承载的价值从此不复存在。」鲁路修想要警告对方不要掉以轻心，不列颠尼亚人当权者可能出尔反尔，随时收回他们给予11区的权利。而朱雀认为革命的成本太高，万一失败，可能会让日本人落入更加艰难的处境，所以他绝对不可能加入Zero的行列。两人谁都无法劝服谁，久而久之，为了不要撕破感情，双方不再提起这个话题。

  
假设血染事件，CC中途察觉事情的异样，于是前来给惊慌失措的鲁路修指示，要求他射击尤菲的脚踝，使她暂时无法行动，即使鲁路修绝对服从的命令十分强大，但是无法违抗身体机能，（详情参见鲁路修对夏莉使用不要死的Geass，然而夏莉依旧因为失血过多而殒命的桥段)，虽然尤菲捡回一条命，却从此不良于行，必须靠拐杖渡过一辈子。

  
结果还是跟原著差不多，朱雀把鲁路修献给皇帝，顺利成为七骑。他对鲁路修伤害亲妹妹的事情耿耿于怀。

  
然后，我们国高中音乐课都会播放歌剧魅影。假设他们上课也在播放，全班看完十分感动，即使老师要求他们交报告，也不会使用电脑复制贴上的功能了（咦?）

  
朱雀瞪著键盘半天也没任何灵感，他满脑子都在刷屏，「欸，魅影有戴面具耶，说到面具就会想起那个该死的Zero……」差点手抖摔烂电脑。

  
好吧，他不能跟人家一样使用复制贴上的技能，他很讲求程序正义原则，错误的事情他绝对不会去做。

  
但是提笔书写草稿，他反复划掉文字，交给老师的报告内容，承袭过去发现自己的情敌和爱慕对象其实是同一个人的设定，他写文章时常偏离主题，总不能写成「论证女主角和魅影是同一个人的一千种理由……」，老师绝对会把作业退件的。还不如说一切都是夏尼子爵做的梦。

  
朱雀发散思维的结果:

  
1.先谈魅影对夏尼子爵的看法好了，魅影可能认为夏尼子爵配不上女主角克莉斯汀，就像鲁路修说不定暗地里瞧不起我的想法，所以魅影提出忠告。至于具体上如何操作……等等，为何又提起他的名字?

  
2.好吧，这次换成魅影对剧院的看法，魅影可能暗中想统治剧院，魅影故意装神弄鬼，想要借此改变剧院持有人迂腐的思想，希望提高新人的地位，使剧院的话语权不再由少数权贵所把持，就像Zero要赶走不列颠尼亚人，我好像把魅影和某人的形象重叠了……老师可能会开始怀疑我们看得是不是同一部作品……醒醒啊，枢木朱雀，他们的共同点只有面具而已！

  
3.换个主题吧?魅影为何多才多艺，魅影深谙剧院的建筑结构，可能在夏威夷学过（划线），我是说马戏团，像鲁路修从来没有机会接触knightmare，然后不知道为什么突然就会开了，虽然技术惨不忍睹……我怎么又写到他?

  
4.干脆来谈魅影的行动目的，为了改善剧院哗众取宠的风格，提高观众的欣赏水平，Zero之前也说其他恐怖份子的眼界太过狭隘，不适合领导日本，鲁路修他……不对啊，我怎么又提起鲁路修，这样泄漏机密没问题吗？

三句不离鲁路修……其实朱雀根本没有认真观看影片，毕竟文艺电影不是他喜欢的类型，朱雀连剧情都不太清楚，当老师宣布要交报告时，他才感觉兹事体大，因为朱雀忙著阅读监视对象的纪录报告，不太在意课程内容。所以才会出现乱七八糟的联想。

  
只好打电话请教尤菲的意见了，朱雀实在不愿去问鲁路修，向你之前背叛的人求助，凡是人类都会觉得不好意思。

  
尤菲:「朱雀，晚上找我有什么事?」

  
朱雀:「这学期的报告要写歌剧魅影。请问妳可以给我意见吗？」

  
朱雀:（尤菲会不会不知道这部影片?)

  
尤菲:「其实我觉得Zero和魅影有异曲同工之妙。」

  
朱雀:「呃……」

  
尤菲:「反叛军首领和敌国公主共谱的恋曲，不是很浪漫吗?」

  
朱雀:（超级崩溃……）「尤菲，兄妹骨科是绝对不行的！」

  
朱雀:（所以她起初对Zero没有特别反感，并不完全基于她知道Zero的身份，难道是因为……?必须禀告柯内莉亚王女！）

  
尤菲实在不晓得为什么她和朱雀通过电话以后，皇姊特地跑来向她训话，而且内容还跟朱雀无关，全部都是不准她接近Zero。

  
尤菲:「朱雀你……不要什么都通报上级好吗？」

  
……

  
朱雀:（愁眉苦脸）「作业还是写不出来。没办法。只好请教鲁路修了。」

朱雀:打电话。

  
鲁路修:「你找我什么事?」

  
朱雀:「今天的作业，鲁路修可以教我吗?」

  
鲁路修:（这是新一轮的试探吗？继娜娜莉总督的来电以后?完了，现在我在黑骑基地的指挥中心清理大宦官的残党，完全分身乏术，又不能现在拜托咲世子告诉我今天的课程内容，那根本来不及啊！）

※※※※※※※※※※※※

其实我还想到p站一篇短漫，内容是黑骑猜测Zero的长相如何，还开赌盘进行押注，玉城好像把全部财产都压在Zero外表丑陋至极，然后修奈泽尔策反黑骑的那天，鲁路修揭露他的真实面容，玉城当场崩溃，因为他所有财产都没了……

  
地址在此:

https://www.pixiv.net/artworks/76059100

※※※※※※※※※※※※

  
之前看过一些分析反逆人物心理状况的文章。稍微补充说明它的内容。

关于鲁路修为什么十分执著于创造奇迹。可能源自于他小时候的经历，大概是枢木玄武企图杀害娜娜莉的时候，他妹妹很快察觉到不对劲，在极度害怕的情况下，决定立刻逃走。鲁路修身处于永无止境的绝望之中，仿佛旭日再也不会东升，他自己完全无能为力，然后他当时和朱雀关系可能还不是很好，毕竟朱雀曾经殴打鲁路修；或是即使已经和朱雀变成朋友，他也不认为朱雀愿意违抗父亲帮助自己，鲁路修一个人焦急地在森林摸索著，他看不见任何未来与希望。

  
然后他的困境莫名其妙就解决了。不只加害人忽然离奇死亡，而且他还不是很信任的朱雀突然帮他找回妹妹。所以从极端的逆境峰回路转，他把童年的这段经历当成奇迹一样。尽管不知道朱雀弑父，但是不妨碍他把寻回娜娜莉的朱雀当成奇迹的代言人。鲁路修原始的个性比较淡薄，他不太在乎世态炎凉，如果他一直生长在皇宫里，不曾体会弱者的心情，可能会变成鄙视eleven的战争机器。所以他根据自己对朱雀的童年印象来设计Zero,也就是虽然看起来很霸道不讲理，但是仗义执言（对应到朱雀阻止日本孩童欺负自己），不畏惧强权（朱雀可能为了保护他们兄妹和父亲争执许多次）。

  
Zero采取的形象可能源自于鲁路修对未来朱雀的设想，也就是带领日本百姓反抗压迫者的首相之子，所以Zero才会和鲁路修的身份完全脱钩。而当他看见朱雀忍气吞声地待在不列颠尼亚军营，鲁路修完全无法理解对方的性格为何出现改变，他感到十分纳闷，朱雀丝毫不去反抗压迫者的模样，应该令鲁路修感到相当气愤。

  
至于朱雀为何特别厌恶Zero,他小时候弑父导致日本战败（其实我觉得这只会稍微影响士气，日本的科技水平落后不列颠尼亚一大截，这比较可能是投降的主要原因。）他很后悔反抗父亲的权威，而且也导致不良的恶果，所以他为了弥补心理的愧疚感，无意之间把不列颠尼亚政府代换成自己的父亲，当他受到军队欺凌的时候，潜意识认为自己在接受父亲的管教，使罪孽一笔勾销，并为过去的事情忏悔赎罪，如果他继续服从军队，就好像可以抹除弑父的过往，变成另一个更好的自己，所以完全没注意到自己在军队的待遇多不合理。

  
他每次遭到欺负的时候，也可能暗中思索著，原来这就是鲁路修童年的感觉，他或许想著鲁路修幼时的模样挺过来的，觉得自己现在这点程度算是什么，鲁路修那么痛苦绝望，这点对待只是小意思而已。如果我现在遭受的折磨，可以减少他当时的痛苦就好了。

  
然后，他们在不知不觉中活成对方的样子。

  
至于影片初期的朱雀对大部分的人都很宽容，为什么就是无法谅解Zero?其中一个原因是他在Zero身上感觉到自己的童年缩影，而他十分讨厌昔日的自己，除了鲁路修撷取他对童年朱雀的印象来扮演Zero以外，Zero害夏莉失去父亲，也无意间令朱雀联想到他杀害父亲的过往，所以对Zero的观感越发恶劣。然后他逼迫鲁路修服从查尔斯洗脑的片段，对朱雀而言可能类似于驱魔仪式，使他的灵魂获得净化，封印负面的部分。逼迫鲁路修服从权威/父亲，阻止鲁路修进行反抗，走向朱雀弑父的老路，或许能够让朱雀的身心获得洗涤，摆脱他对枢木玄武的愧疚感。

  
……而最后鲁路修要求朱雀扮演Zero,可能算是物归原主。朱雀从反抗扬弃过去的阴影，变成愿意接纳自己人格特质中负面的部分。


End file.
